Gruby
Gruby (ang. Mulch) — wiking, pojawiający się w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jest rybakiem i najlepszym przyjacielem Wiadra. Jest również jednym z wikingów odpowiadających za żywność w wiosce. Wygląd Gruby, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, to niski i otyły wiking. Ma bujne, rude włosy i brodę tego samego koloru. Nosi zieloną koszulę i spodnie w paski. Jego prawą rękę zastępuje hak, a lewą nogę, drewniany kij. Nosi hełm z czterema rogami - dwoma małymi i dwoma dużymi. Charakter Gruby jest dość zrównoważonym wikingiem. Ma dobre serce i często pomaga niezbyt inteligentnemu przyjacielowi - Wiadru. Jest od niego o wiele mądrzejszy i rozsądniejszy. W odcinku Kiedy uderza piorun okazuje się, że Gruby, podobnie jak Wiadro i Pyskacz, jest bardzo oddany swojemu wodzowi. Tylko oni stanęli po stronie Stoicka, by bronić Szczerbatka. Zdolności *'Łowienie: '''Gruby jako jeden z nielicznych znanych wikingów jest rybakiem. Łowi ryby dla ludzi z wioski. *'Walka: 'pomimo swojego niegroźnego wyglądu, wiking potrafi bardzo dobrze walczyć. *'Mądrość: 'pomimo zdolności walki, Gruby ma łagodne usposobienie i problemy rozwiązuje dyplomatycznie. Historia thumb|Gruby i Wiadro Jeźdźcy smoków Gruby zadebiutował w odcinku ''Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię. Razem z Wiadrem skończył właśnie zbieranie ryb na zimę, ale smoki zjadły owe zapasy. Później Sączysmark i Hakokieł pomogli im złapać nowe pożywienie. W odcinku Wiking do wynajęcia kupił od Wiadra owce, ale nie zapłacił za nie. Pyskacz, wyręczając Stoicka z negocjacji między nimi, dał im broń, przez co mężczyźni zaczęli ze sobą walczyć. W odcinku Folwark zwierzęcy próbuje on nauczyć Wiadra, które zwierzęta dają mleko, które jaja, itp. Odkrywa także, że zwierzęta hodowlane boją się smoków na tyle, że niczego nie produkują. W odcinku Albrecht i Łupieżcy zostaje pojmany przez Łupieżców, razem z Wiadrem i innymi mieszkańcami Berk. Ostatecznie zostają odbici, gdy Albrecht zostaje pokonany. Gruby i Wiadro pojawiają się ponownie w odcinku Jak sobie wybrać smoka. Łowią ryby na statku, gdy nagle atakuje ich Gromogrzmot (później wytresowany przez Stoicka). Jednak dzięki interwencji wodza, Czkawki i Szczerbatka nic im się nie staje, a smok zostaje schwytany. W odcinku Festiwal Roztopów Gruby jest komentatorem i spikerem tytułowego wydarzenia, podczas gdy Wiadro odpowiedzialny jest za przyznawanie punktów uczestnikom zawodów. Gruby daje też sygnał do rozpoczęcia rywalizacji, uderzając swoim hakiem w wiadro Wiadra. thumb|left|Gruby wścieka się na [[Koszmar Ponocnik|Koszmara Ponocnika]] W odcinku Kiedy uderza piorun, Stoick, Pyskacz, Gruby i Wiadro bronią zaciekle Szczerbatka przed zwolennikami Pleśniaka. W odcinku Wandersmok (część 1) Czkawka, Astrid i Sączysmark poszukują Grubego i Wiadra, gdyż od dwóch dni nie wrócili na Berk. Znajdują ich zaatakowanych przez Berserków. Po ratowaniu mężczyzn, Gruby mówi nastolatkom, że przybyli oni po coś, co zostało uwięzione w lodzie. W Kto mgłą wojuje... Pyskacz informuje Stoicka, że Gruby i Wiadro toczą walkę na ryby. Wódz idzie zająć się walką przyjaciół. Gruby pojawia się także w wielu innych odcinkach, gdzie nie odgrywa znaczącej roli. Pojawia się zazwyczaj w tle, np. w odcinkach Krótka historia pewnego portretu, Co kryją smoki, Dziwnobarwny klejnot czy Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1). Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcink Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 1) Wiadro i Gruby stają się celem jednego z żartów bliźniaków. W odcinku Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 1) to Wiadro i Gruby w czasie połowu zauważają zamaskowanego smoczego jeźdźca atakującego statek. W odcinku Drużyna Astrid Wiadro i Gruby tresują Zębiroga o imieniu Whip & Lash. ''School of Dragons Gruby pojawia się również w grze ''School of Dragons. Stoi nad jeziorem w szkole i rozdaje różne misje, między innymi, by zebrać kurze jaja. Podczas misji można go spotkać w Wilderness. Ciekawostki *Gruby przypomina R2-D2 z Gwiezdnych Wojen i Pintela z Piratów z Karaibów - jest niski, ale silny, oraz ma niemądrego i wysokiego towarzysza. *Razem z Pyskaczem i Wiadrem jest najbardziej lojalnym wikingiem wobec Stoicka. *Jego imię, podobnie jak Wiadra, wzięło się od cechy jego wyglądu - otyłości. * Gruby i Wiadro są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi lecz mimo to często się kłócą. * Przyjaciele swoje kłótnie rozwiązuję maczugami, kiedy Zaduśne Zdechy porwały całą broń z Berk mężczyźni spór rozwiązywali rybami. Zobacz też en::Mulch es::Abono Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising